The Other Me In The Other World
by Eddie Queen Que
Summary: AU. Just wondering what are the life's of other Tsunayoshi's in their parallel world.18Fem!27


**(AUTHOR'S NOTE : I do not own KHR...I own the storyline, ideas, etc...Just enjoy reading it okay ? English is not my mother tongue but I will try my best in improving them.)**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa ! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada,aged 24 years old. I'm a graduated student from Tokyo University. I lived in Namimori,Japan.<p>

I lived in a lovely home with my lovely mama, papa and little 10 year old brother whose name is Fuuta. He is a student of Namimori Elementary School.

Currently, I'm working as an Accountant in one of the most prestigeous company in Japan. Which is 'The Vongola' own by my scary boss, Kyoya Hibari. Anyways, I don't want to babbling much so let's go to work, minna !

* * *

><p><strong>~ 9:00 a.m. : Tsuna arrived at 'The Vongola' and was greeted by one of the guards there, Lanchia ~<strong>

Lanchia : Good morning, Sawada-san.

Tsuna : Good morning to you too, Lanchia-san.

Lanchia : The usual?

Tsuan : Yup. Another boring day with numbers, cheques, accounts, etc...

Lanchia : Busy as always. I've put a surprise on your desk today. Just to brighten you up.

Tsuna : Sugoii ! Arigato, Lanchia-san! I'll treat you to lunch the next time we meet, kay?

Lanchia : Have fun at work, Sawada-san.

**~ 9:30 a.m.: At the tenth floor of the building, room no.27 where Tsuna works. In room 27,there re six tables in middle sized cubicles, a pantry, another room with the sign 'CEO', two toilets, a store and a fake plant decorated at a corner ~**

Tsuna : Alright then...let's get to work !

**~ As Tsuna entered her cubicle, she saw an orange flower followed by a tupperware with strawberries in it. She smiled. ~  
><strong>

Tsuna : Aww ~ This must be the 'surprise' Lanchia-san said ! Thank you so much, Lanchia-san!

**~ 10:00 a.m : The fist co-worker arrived ~**

Tsuna : Ohayo, Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera : _*Face lightens up when he saw Tsuna's face*_Ohayo gozaimasu, Princess !

Tsuna : _*Blushes* _Do you really have to call me that, Gokudera-kun ? I'm fine with just being called Tsuna.

Gokudera : B-but Princess! You said you don't want to be called 'Jyudaime'!

Tsuna : Well, I did said that...

Gokudera : Then I'll be in my cubicle, Princess !

Tsuna : Ahh... nevermind.

**~ 10:15 a.m. : Two co-workers arrived ~**

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna !

Ryohei: Morning, Sawada!

Tsuna: Good morning, minna.

Gokudera: _ *Shouts from his cubicle* _Oi ! Don't call Princess so casually!

Yamamoto: Good morning to you too, Hayato !

Gokudera: _*Shouts again* _Don't call my name so casually, you baseball maniac!

Ryohei: Noisy as ever!

Gokudera: Shut up you grass-head!

Ryohei: What did you say, octopus-head \! I can't hear you!

Tsuna : _*Sweatdrops*_

**~ 10:30 a.m.: Two co-workers from a different floor come by to visit ~**

Tsuna: ...Not you two again _*Sighed*_

Byakuran: How mean, Tsu-chan! Are you pushing me away?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ My dear Tsunayoshi, am I displeasing?

Tsuna: Both of you are an eyesore.

Byakuran: _*Pouts* _She called us eyesores, Muku-chan!

Mukuro: Oya,oya~

Gokudera: Oi, bastards ! Stop disturbing the Princess! When she said that you're a fucking eyesore, then you are a fucking eyesore!

Mukuro: What a foul mouth you have. It's fun teasing her actually. The way she gets mad...

Byakuran: The way she pouts~

Mukuro: The way her body moves...

Byakuran: The way he bre- _*Face got smacked by a file form Ryohei causing him to stop at mid sentence*_

Ryohei: Where's ya'report! You save me the trouble of having to look for ya to the extream!

Mukuro: _*Tries to hold back a laugh*_

Byakuran: _*Rubs his red face* _Gee, your welcome and thanks.

Mukuro: Looks like we will meet again my dear, Tunafish.

Tsuna: T-t-tunafish?!

Gokudera: Tch. Watch your mouth you hentai pineapple head!

Byakuran : Bye, Tsu-chan~_ *Smacks her butt*_ Nice ass you got there~

Tsuna: _*Face paled*_

Gokudera: HOW DARE YOU MOLEST THE PRINCESS! I'LL BLOW YOU TO BITS!

Tsuna: I think I wanna puke...

**~ TO BE CONTINUE ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie : Muahahahahaha ! Cliff hanging !<strong>

**Sofhealia(OC) : *Smacks her creator on the head***

**Eddie : Owhh ! What was that for !?**

**Sofhealia : Idiot.**

**Eddie : It's a sneek peek on what's happenining next~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEEK PEEK ~<strong>_

**~ 11:0 a.m. : The last of the two co-workers finally arrived ~**

Chrome: Gomenasai for being late,Tsuna-chan.

Lambo: _*Yawn*_

Gokudera: Oit! How dare you ignore the Princess you stupid Bovino!

Lambo: Fine. Sorry for being late. Got caught in traffic.

Tsuna: It's okay. In the least you arrived before _him._

Yamamoto: Hey, Tsuna!

Tsuna: Yes?

Yamamoto: Didn't you said that you're going to the 15th floor?

Tsuna: Oh, yeah ! I'm on it!

Gokudera: Oi, don't order the Princess around you baseball freak!

Ryohei: Shut up already, octopus-head!

Tsuna: _*Sweatdrops*_

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie : See ya again !<strong>

**Sofhealia : *Smacks he again* Wrong way,Eddie.**

**Eddie : Ittai...Eddie Queen Que,report out !**

* * *

><p><strong>11:35 a.m: On the 15<strong>**th**** floor of the 'Foundation' building… 'Varia Section'.**

Squalo: Voii! Where is that damn co-worker of mine!

Xanxus: Stop shouting, idiot. You're making me deaf.

Squalo: Then look for that damn Belphegor! I heed his report quick or Mammon will get upset just like the last time!

**~ As Tsuna walks out from the lift, she saw Belphegor sleeping on the one of couch in the lobby. ~**

Tsuna: Belphegor-san! What are you doing here?

Bel: _*Snores*_

Tsuna: Bel-san, wake up! Bel!

Bel: _*Snores*_

Tsuna: Bel…!

Then, Tsuna hears the shouting of a very pissed off shark.

Squalo: Belphegor..!

Tsuna: Squ… Squalo-san!

Squalo: Eh? Sawada! What are you doing here?

Tsuna: I've a few documents to give Xanxus-san. And I found this…

Squalo: _*Looks at Belphegor snoring*_ BELPHEGOR…! Damn you…! You've been idling all this time!

Bel:_ *Wakes up suddenly*_ Wha… What? Hey there, Squalo.

Squalo: You bastard! I've been looking everywhere for your damn ass!

Bel: Ushishi, that how you say to a prince?

Squalo: Voi! You idiot! Sawada, I'll hand your stuff to Xanxus.

Tsuna: Thank you, Squalo-san.

Squalo: Hurry up you lazy asses.

Bel: Ushishi~ See ya, princess.

**~ Back at room 27, Tsuna saw her co-workers gathered. ~**

Chrome: Tsuna-chan, let's have a lunch.

Gokudera: Princess!

Yamamoto: Yo, Tsuna!

Lambo: I wanna eat takoyako.

Ryoheii: Lunch break to the extream…!

Tsuna: Ahahaha…

**~ Suddenly, the atmosphere in room 27 changed. ~**

Gokudera: Tch, he's here.

Yamamoto: Hahaha. He's late.

Chrome: Usually he's the second to arrive after Tsuna-chan.

Lambo: Then, It's a bad omen.

Ryoheii: Surprise to the core.

Tsuna: …

**~ As that person steps into room 27, all eyes on him. Said that person ignore the stares of his so – called 'co-workers'. Instead, he walked up to his room labelled 'CEO' on the wooden door. ~**

Hibari: Sawada.

Tsuna: Yes, Mr. Hibari?

Hibari: My office. Now.

Gokudera: Oi, she's going out with us!

Ryoheii: That's right! We need to fill in our empty stomachs.

Yamamoto: Why don't you joined us, Mr. Hibari?

Hibari: Shut up. Sawada, go to my office right now. This is instant.

Tsuna: _*Gulp*_ You guys … go on ahead.

Lambo: But…

Chrome: The boss might have something important to talk to Tsuna-chan.

Gokudera: Princess! Do you want me to wait for you?

Tsuna: It's okay, Gokudera-san. Go on without me.

Yamamoto: C'mon, Hayato. Tsuna will catch up with us later.

Gokudera: Don't call princess so casually, baseball freak!

Ryoheii: See you at 'Vongola' restaurant then, Sawada!

**~ As her co-workers leave for the lunch, she quickly went into her boss's office. In return, she received a book thrown at her. Luckily, she managed to duck and the book hit on the wall beside her instead. ~**

Tsuna: Eeep! What. Was. That. For!?

Hibari: You're late.

Tsuna: But it's barely 20 minutes, sir!

Hibari: I don't give a damn. Now sit before I throw another book at you.

Tsuna:_ *Sits at the seat provided in front of her boss's desk.*_

**~ 20 minutes went by and Tsuna is getting bored and irritated. ~**

Tsuna: Mr. Hibari, how long do I have to be here?

Hibari: Until you become eyesore.

Tsuna: _*Sighed*_ May I know the reason why I'm here?

**~ Hibari puts his expensive fountain pen down. He looks at Tsuna deep within. She fidgeted. Hibari stood up from his spinning armchair, turns around his desk and pulled Tsuna up. Then, he kissed her roughly on the lip. He pulled away after 3 minutes and stumbled back into her seat. She flushed. ~**

Tsuna: _*Blushed* _Y… You idiot! What was that for!?

Hibari: To shut you up. You're noisy.

Tsuna: I'm not shutting my mouth up, Kyoya Hibari!

Hibari: It's either you shut your mouth or I'll shut it up for you. You get what I mean, right.

Tsuna: …

Hibari: Good. Be a good usagi. Sit there and be quiet

Tsuna: _*Rolled her eyes*_

Hibari: Do that again, I'll rape you on the spot.

Tsuna: _*Horrified*_

Hibari: _*Smirked*_ Or maybe… now?

Tsuna: Ehh…!?

**~ Before Tsuna could reach the door, Hibari run passed her and locked the door, Tsuna's face paled. ~**

Tsuna: Heei…! Hibari…!

Hibari: What? Finally decided to accept my marriage proposal?

Tsuna: That's not a marriage proposal!

Hibari: Too late _*Pounce*_

Tsuna: Eeekk!

Lanchia: Hurm..? I guess Miss Sawada's day isn't as boring as she thought _*Chuckle*_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Sofhealia: … And so, the female Tsunayoshi married her boss, the founder of the 'Foundation', Kyoya Hibari… The end. _*Closes so- called a story book.*_

Tsuna: _*Sweatdrops*_ Why I'm always the victim?

Reborn: Because you're dame.

Sofhealia: You're cute. Anyways, I'll be going now. Jaa~ Sawada-san, Reborn-san.

Reborn: Bye.

Tsuna: …

**Author Note: Ciassu~ This is my third fanfic based on KHR Fandom. My first fanfic was Let's Talk About Boys, Shall We?' and if you're notice, I make a mistake on the introduction so… my bad. I brought along my OC, Sofhealia (I love her so much). **

**This story is kinda funny and if I didn't included all of the KHR cast. R&R, please? **


End file.
